Indominus-Rex
Indominus-Rex a.k.a. the "Untamable King" Is the main antagonist of the 2015 film, Jurassic World. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Indominus Rex VS Charizard * Gon vs. Indominus Rex * Indominus Rex vs Future Predator (Complete) * Ignosaurus vs Indominus-Rex * Riptor vs Indominus Rex (Complete) * John Connor vs. Indominus Rex * King Kong vs. Indominus-Rex * Lil' Bite vs Indominus Rex * Indominus Rex Vs. The Predator * Rudy vs. Indominus Rex * Indominus-Rex vs The Serpent of Slytherin * Indominus Rex VS Spinosaurus * Tyrantrum vs Indominus Rex * Indominus Rex vs Ultimasaurus * Indominus-Rex Vs. Vastatosaurus-Rex * Indominus Rex vs. Xenomorph *Yoshi vs Indominus Rex Completed Fights *Devil Dinosaur vs. The Indominus Rex *Deviljho vs. Indominus Rex *Indominus Rex VS Fulgore *Indominus Rex vs Future Predator *King Kong vs. Indominus Rex *Riptor vs Indominus Rex Possible Opponents * Other dinosaurs and/or prehistoric creatures * Grimlock (Transformers) * Riptor (Killer Instinct) History WIP Death Battle Info * Full Name: Indominus-Rex (Female) * Size: 5.5 meters High (18 feet), 50 feet (15.2 meters) long * Weight: Unknown * Includes Thermal Vision * Meant to be bigger than a T-rex. * Other names: Hybrid, I-Rex, Untamable King, Indominus * Sponsored by: Verizon Wireless * Appears to be classed as Albino. Abilities * Stealth * Camouflage * Teeth & Claws * Thermal vision * Cross-species communication * Ajustable Body Temparature * Intelligence * Roar (140-160 DB's) * Sense of Smell * Opposable thumbs Feats & Strengths * Survived a T-Rex Bite which was 6-7 tonnes of pressure and proceeded to overpower it * Survived the blast of an RPG-Round (It wasn't a direct hit, and she still fell to the ground) * Somewhat-immune to bullets * Bit through a gyrosphere (glass didn't break when clubbed by an ankylosaur) * Survived being clawed by a Velociraptor * Smashes through glass, brick and steel (with some difficulty) * Can throw 2-3 ton vehicles off the ground (Can flip 4 ton dinosaurs with some difficulty) * Killed her brother * Killed raptors Charlie and Delta * Nearly killed a T-Rex * Is smart enough to remove her own tracking device * Killed Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus and other dinosaurs with relative ease * Is an expert at confusing her victims (The Wall Scratching scene, although this took months of prep time) Faults & Weaknesses * She's still just a dinosaur. * It's sense of smell can be fooled. * Was ganged-up and killed by a Space-Needle sized Mosasaur. * Her size can make it an easy target. * Attacks anything, even something that would most likely kill her. * 'Took months of prep time to escape and claw out her tracking device, even though she had plenty of opportunities. Isn't very smart on the fly. ' * 'Rexy had to litterally throw her into a building to destroy it. (She can't easily destroy buildings) *literally the most fucking retarded thing JO has ever done with its Franchise Gallery Indominusrexpngrawr.png Death battle t rex vs i rex by marioandsonicfan19-d8t13a4.png Indominus-rex.jpg IndominusRex.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Female Category:Universal characters Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Movie Combatants Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Clones Category:Murderers